mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spoiled Rich
and |coat = Pale, grayish pink |cutie mark = |relatives = Filthy Rich (husband) Diamond Tiara (daughter) Stinkin' Rich (grandfather-in-law) Unnamed father-in-law (mentioned) |voice = Chantal Strand (English) Heide Domanowski (German) Bożena Furczyk (Polish, S5E18 and S9E20) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybinska (Polish, S6E23) Olga Golovanova (Russian, S5E18) Lina Ivanova (Russian, S6E10) Daria Frolova (Russian, S6E23) Lyudmyla Ardelyan (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #F2A4AE |headerfontcolor = #622D66}} Spoiled Rich (née Spoiled Milk) is a female Earth pony and Diamond Tiara's manipulative and overbearing mother. She is first mentioned indirectly by Babs Seed in One Bad Apple, and she makes her series debut in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Development and design According to former writer Amy Keating Rogers, Spoiled Rich had several prior names in production, including "Married Rich" and "Stuck Up Rich". She was designed by Rebecca Dart, Kora Kosicka, Fernanda Ribeiro, and Charmaine Verhagen. On April 26, 2016, Jim Miller was asked "Are Diamond Tiara's parents divorced?" and replied "Not that I'm aware of." Depiction in the series Season three Spoiled Rich is first alluded to by Babs Seed in the episode One Bad Apple, where she threatens to tell Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's mothers about their bad attitudes. Season five In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Apple Bloom first mentions her by name, mentioning that she is head of the school board. After Diamond Tiara loses the election for school president, she goes home to find her mother berating her for losing. She displays a patronizing attitude towards ponies with a lower social standing than her family's, and has no qualms about calling the Cutie Mark Crusaders "blank flanks" among other derogatory terms. During the songs The Pony I Want to Be and Light of Your Cutie Mark, Diamond Tiara's condescending nature towards her classmates is shown to be the result of Spoiled Rich's dictatorial parenting, as well as her fear of her and Filthy Rich's disapproval. When Diamond Tiara comes to the Ponyville Schoolhouse with the Crusaders during a school board meeting, Spoiled Rich once again accosts her daughter for fraternizing with "confused, insignificant lowlifes". However, Diamond Tiara stands up to her for controlling her life and forces her to deliver Filthy Rich a school donation request, causing Spoiled Rich to back down. Season six In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Spoiled Rich appears alongside Diamond Tiara depicted as a literary character. In Applejack's "Day" Off, she has a brief speaking role while waiting to use the Ponyville Day Spa steam room. In Where the Apple Lies, Spoiled Rich appears in flashback, where her maiden name is revealed to be "Spoiled Milk". Season seven In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Spoiled is mentioned by Filthy Rich as he buys her flowers from Daisy, Lily Valley, and Rose. He later returns them, having learned that Spoiled only likes purple flowers. Season eight In Grannies Gone Wild, Spoiled Rich makes a brief cameo appearance riding a hot air balloon away from Las Pegasus. Season nine In A Horse Shoe-In, Spoiled Rich applies to be Starlight Glimmer's vice principal at the School of Friendship. After she expresses her intention to have parts of the school named after her and teaches the students poor lessons in loyalty, Starlight rejects her application, making her the first candidate removed from the running. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Spoiled takes shelter with Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara, and other Earth ponies as Ponyville closes itself off from the other pony races. Other depictions IDW comics Spoiled Rich appears on pages 5, 19, and 20 and on pages 1-2. My Little Pony (mobile game) Spoiled Rich is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as a boss battle helper during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" event. The game's description of her states, "To Diamond Tiara, she's a mother most dear. To everyone else, she's a pain in the rear." Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Spoiled Milk are included in the twenty-fourth wave of mystery packs. Spoiled Rich appears on the Season 5 poster. In the Marks in Time expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #73 R of Spoiled Rich attributes to her and Scootaloo the respective quotes "I taught Diamond Tiara everything she knows!" and "Yeah, we can tell." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also * * *"Impossibly Rich" References de:Spoiled Rich es:Spoiled Rich pl:Spoiled Rich ru:Спойлд Рич Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Rich family Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers